Never Been Kissed
Never Been Kissed is the twenty-eighth episode of Glee, and sixth episode in the second season. It was aired on November 9th, 2010. Darren Criss had his debut in this episode as Blaine. Mark Salling returned as Noah Puckerman. The title is a reference to both Kurt and Coach Beiste, though Chris Colfer originally stated that the title had nothing to do with Kurt. Plot The episode starts off with Finn and Sam taking baths in the locker room, Finn a steaming hot one and Sam an ice bath. Finn asks Sam how he can stand the cold and Sam replies that he gets a lot of it with Quinn, resulting in a flashback that reveals Quinn only making out with Sam and refusing to go any further, knowing what would happen if they did. Finn and Sam start talking about more kissing and Finn reveals his story about hitting the mailman being his "cool down" during make out sessions. Sam states that he wishes he had a "mailman" and suddenly finds it in Coach Beiste. We then cut to Sam and Quinn are making out and Sam needing a "cool down". To cope, he imagines Coach Beiste in suggestive situations. When Quinn asks Sam to say her name, he instead accidentally mutters "Beiste," which results in Quinn going to talk to Sue Sylvester, who immediately comes up with a new plan to get Beiste fired, based completely off of assumptions. Mike and Tina meanwhile are talking in the hallway and Mike reveals Sam's "cool down" secret. Tina suggests they try it out and begin making out in an empty classroom, which results in Tina imagining the coach and muttering "Beiste." The scene then cuts to Sam and Quinn fighting in the hallway, Quinn demanding to know why Sam said Coach's name while they're making out. Sam requests that they speak later, but Quinn refuses to back down and, on Sue's requests, attempts to make a scene. At that moment, Coach Beiste comes up, causing Quinn to panic and flee. Mike walks by and demands that Coach Beiste stay away from "his girl". Coach Beiste, confused, eventually goes to Will Schuester, who reveals the "cool down" method that he had recently talked the club out of. This ultimately leads to Coach feeling horrible and depressed. It leads to her actually wanting to quit. We find this out through Sue, who calls Will into the auditorium and reveals that Beiste quit, firing her confetti canons. Will catches Beiste cleaning out her office and tries to convince her to stay, telling that the New Direction kids will apologize and make it up to her. Beiste refuses and starts to leave before Will demands that she stay and talk. They have a heart-to-heart, in which Beiste reveals that she's never been kissed at the age of 40, and that she feels lonely and ugly. Will states that she's beautiful, inside and out, and gives her an innocent kiss. He also invites her to come over to the Glee club tomorrow at four. As sectionals draws closer the schools that New Directions are competing against are revealed. New Directions is having another "Guys vs. Girls," in which they have to switch it up, with girls doing more rock-and-roll and boys performing numbers originally intended for women, after a suggestion from Kurt to Will. Kurt tries to take action for the boys' team, but after being jokingly rejected and insulted by Puck and the others, and Blaine]]Kurt decides to "spy" on the Dalton Academy glee club, where he meets Blaine, an openly gay student. He sees them singing Teenage Dream. The guys from Dalton Academy quickly figure out that Kurt's a spy, but state they won't beat him up since he was such a lousy spy they thought it was kind of endearing. Which leads Blaine to suspect there might be an ulterior motive for Kurt to come to Dalton Academy. Kurt states he's the only open gay kid at his school which leads to bullying and Blaine can relate to this, having left his old school for the same reason. He then encourages Kurt to stand up against Dave Karofsky who has been bullying him now worse than ever. After receiving a text from Blaine saying "Courage," Kurt finally stands up to Karofsky in the empty locker room, which results in Karofsky violently kissing Kurt on the lips, horrifying Kurt and showing that Karofsky has been channeling his confusion about his sexual orientation through violence towards Kurt. Whereafter Kurt and Blaine attempt to talk to Karofsky about his orientation, but he reacts angrily and pushes Blaine away. Blaine tells Kurt that Dave's not going to come out anytime soon, but this does not cheer Kurt up. When asked what's wrong Kurt admits to that being his first kiss that really mattered. After this confession, there is a short silence and Blaine offers to buy Kurt lunch. Puck gets out of juvie early, sporting earrings and a mohawk again, ']]promising to do community service. He uses Artie as his community service, albeit in the misguided way of showing him how to make money . They sing One Love (People Get Ready) in the backyard of the school. Then, Puck teaches Artie how to attract girls by being rude to them. At one point Puck and Artie have a double date with Santana and Brittany at Breadstix, but when the bill comes, Puck tells everyone to make a dine-n-dash, but Artie follows his conscience and stays to pay for the bill. This upsets Puck, resulting in him leaving Artie at Breadstix to take the short bus home. He then tells artie that he is getting a little sucky sucky. Puck is eventually confronted by a woman from juvie, who thought that he would be reaching out to gang members. She tells him that hanging out with Artie is not an acceptable community service. This leads him to have a meltdown, shouting that nobody is really interested in helping him and he storms out. Later, Artie finds him and Puck tells Artie that he is planning to run away, confessing that he doesn't want to pick up trash on the highway, but he doesn't want to go back to juvie because it was a terrifying experience. Artie convinces him to pick up the trash for his community service, promising him that if he does, he will tutor him in geometry and make sure that he passes their next exam, or at least buy him a lifetimes worth of waffles. The guys from Glee-club wants to apologize to Coach Beiste and decide to dedicate their mash-up to her, stating they really feel sorry. They sing Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind '''in a form of apology.After their song Coach Beiste admits that it was pretty good and she accepts their apology, ending in a group hug. Featured Music *"One Love (People Get Ready)" Sung by Puck and Artie. *"[[Teenage Dream|'''Teenage Dream]]" by Katy Perry. Sung by Blaine and the Dalton Academy Warblers . *"Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer" by Rolling Stones/Bon Jovi (Mash-Up). Sung by New Directions Girls *"Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind" by The Supremes/En Vogue (Mash-Up). Sung by New Directions Boys. (Main Song)thumb|right|200px Guest Stars *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'Darren Criss' as Blaine *Dot Jones as Coach Beiste *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Telly Leung as Wes *Titus Makin Jr. as David Category:Dalton Academy Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Chris Colfer Category:Dave Karofsky Category:Coach Beiste Category:Dot Jones Category:Mash-Ups Category:Sam Evans Category:Mike Chang Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Harry Shum Jr. Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:New Directions Category:New Directions Girls Category:New Directions Boys Category:Blaine Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Dalton Academy Students Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Artie Abrams Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Kevin McHale Category:Mark Salling